Music Box
by Crying Without A Single Tear
Summary: Rin is bullied, and Len does nothing about it. Will that old music box still bring her comfort? Rated T for reasons. Will post sequel if I get requests to.
1. Chapter 1

Music Box

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid**

**This is a one-shot…unless you guys want me to post a sequel?**

~•~•~•~

(Rin's POV)

Such hurtful words...

'I don't need you anymore.'

'FREAK!'

'Go away, nobody likes you.'

'You really think I'd love you? HA!'

I thought you would protect me...but instead you say these things to me. Why did you change? We used to be best friends.

At first the teasing didn't bother me. But then came the beatings...then the visits to my house. My parents...they worry...ask about my new bruises.

I tell them it's nothing. I tried not to crack. I tried so hard...I would listen to the music box you gave me all those years ago. It gave me strength...but not enough.

I tried to fight back when they cornered me, but more came...and you would walk past me, ignore my cries for help...one time you spoke to me after they were done.

*FLASHBACK*

"Len...please help me...Len, please." I whispered, too weak from them kicking me, punching me.

"So weak. Wow Rin, sad." you said, not even bothering to turn around.

"I'm sad? We used to be best friends! I love you, I-" I was cut off by you laughing.

"You really think I would love you? HA!" then you left me there, bleeding on the floor.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I just want it all to end!

"AHHHH!" I screamed as one of your friends kicked me in the head.

"SHUT UP SLUT!"

"Wait guys, let's stop...we don't want to kill her. You're welcome SLUT!"

I didn't get up until they were gone. I learned that lesson a long time ago.

I put my hand on the wall for support, and hissed at the pain.

I limped home. As I shut the front door, I was suddenly glad that my parents went on a three-week long business trip...starting today.

"Ow...crap...SON OF A-" I cried while climbing up the stairs. When I finally reached my room, the first thing I saw was the music box.

"LIAR!" I screamed. I picked up the music box and threw it against the wall, breaking it.

I watched the pieces for a while before climbing into bed and sobbing myself to sleep.

*TIME SKIP*

(The next morning)

"OW!"

Damn stove! Freaking burnt me! Well, I guess I deserve it...after breaking the music box. I still remember the day he gave it to me...

*FLASHBACK*

"Rin! Hey, wait up!"

"Len? Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked stopping so he could catch up to me.

He smiled, bring his hands out from behind his back. In them was a beautiful

music box, with a butterfly carved into the front of it.

"OH MY GOSH LEN! It's beautiful! Who's it for?"

"You."

"What? No, I couldn't possibly take it! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Actually...I made it myself..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah...so anyways, take it! Think of it as a late birthday present!"

"Thanks Len! I'll keep it forever!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Well, I obviously didn't keep my promise. In fact...I better give it back to

him.

*SETTING CHANGE*

I stood in front of the Kagamine's door, unsure of wether to knock or not.

I had just turned around to go home, when the door flew open.

"Rin? Is that you? Sweetie I haven't seen you in so long! What happened? What happened to your face? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Mrs. Kagamine said frantically.

"I'm fine, and I don't need to go to the doctor, I just fell." I said with a

smile. Lying has gotten so easy now.

"O-okay. Um Len is upstairs...you haven't come over in so long...I missed you."

"I missed you too Mrs. Kagamine. And I'll be gone in a few minutes, I just need to give something to Len."

"Okay sweetie."

And with that said, she left the doorway, letting me in.

I didn't need directions, I knew this place by heart. I walked up the stairs,

wincing as I hit my ankle on one of the steps.

When I got to the yellow door, I knocked.

"It's open."

I walked in, Len was reading, his back to me.

"Hi Len."

He turned, the surprise clear on his face.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to return something to you."

I walked up to him and pulled out the plastic bag with the music box pieces. I put it on his bed, and he picked it up and looked at the contents.

"Rin..."

"It's okay Len...I forgive you. For everything."

I said that and walked out, not bothering to say bye to Mrs. Kagamine. I was

going to cry anyways.

Even after you put me through this...I still love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Music Box (2)

Hi guys, um, there is a small problem. This might be one of the last stories I post in a while. It's that I'm grounded from the Internet until further notice. So I'm really sorry guys. !BUT! My AWESOME friend, Forever A Haunting Nightmare, is super nice, and is posting some of my stories for me! Thank you F.A.H.N! Anywho, on with the story!

ASDFGHJKL— Hello everyone! It's F.A.H.N. here~ Thanks for checking out my friend's stories! They're almost as awesome as her. Okay, I just dropped pudding on my dog so I have to take her a bath, but bye! It was awesome talking to y'all!~

I LIKE TO DERP.

OH, AND P.S.:

Dear C.W.A.S.T,

I HAVE YO PASSWORD.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way possible will ever own ANY Vocaloids. Well, only the ones I kid- 'surprise adopted' *starts poking an unconscious blonde boy* MWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 2: Regret

~•~•~•~

(Len's POV)

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY.

Those were the words that I wished I was brave enough to tell you. Instead I shunned you. And I broke my promise to myself, to always under any circumstances, protect you. But I couldn't even do that.

I knew you were getting bullied. By my admirers. If it helps, I hate them all. Miku, Tei, Neru, Lenka. All of them mean nothing to me.

But that means nothing...I still left you there...bleeding on the floor. I just couldn't bear seeing you like that.

You are like a beautiful sandcastle. But, people kicked you down, called you ugly. And your creator wasn't brave enough to protect you.

I'm the idiot creator. I should have been there to protect you. I should have kept my promise. 'Should' as in I didn't.

When you came into my room, in my house, I was overjoyed. But instead of jumping up, hugging you, kissing you, I rudely asked why you where there.

You looked so heartbroken when I responded the way I did. I felt like beating myself up until I died. Then you walked up to my bed, and placed a bag on the yellow covers.

When I looked inside. I nearly burst into tears on the spot. Manly, no?

It was the remains of the music box I gave you so many years ago. The reason wasn't for your birthday. It was because I loved-no LOVE you. As in present-tense.

That music box represented my affection for you. And when I saw your excited face when I gave it to you, that was enough. And now it's in my hands, broken, like you. I bet if I go to your house, in your room, there will be a dent in the wall.

Wait, you left! No! Stop! I need to tell you that I love you, that I will protect you now, no matter what you think! I ran out of the house, towards you, and shouted as I reached you,

"RIN! WAIT! I LOVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Music Box ** **So sorry for the shortness...but I simply had nothing to work with...** **Disclaimer: I do not own anything even close to a Vocaloid.**

Rin POV

~•~•~•~

Wait...WHAT?! No, this can't be happening, I went through HELL while he just stood and laughed at me. Oh look. Now he's coming towards me. That bastard.

"Rin, please. I'm so sorry, I just thought if I helped you, it would only get worse and-", Len was cut off by my laughter.

"Ha! You really expect me to believe that?! Hahaha!"

Len looked down, disappointed that I hadn't believed him. Even though I was pissed, he had still been my best friend and...crush. "Len, I'm sorry, it's just that a lot of stuff has happened and I don't know who to trust anymore."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing. I am the douchebag here. Not you." Len suddenly reached out and hugged me. "I am so, so, so, SO sorry Rin. I can't even explain how sorry I am."

"It's weird...I forgive you. I guess it's easier to forgive someone you love than someone you have no affection for." I realized what I said and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Really? Do you honestly, truly love me?!"

"Y-yes."

"Then kiss me, Rin." I looked at him like he was crazy, and decided, 'what the heck!' and kissed him.

The next day at school, I walked in with Len, holding his hand. His 'fan club' came up to me and Tei spoke, "Oh poor Len, did this whore force herself on you?"

"No. I love her. And I would never love any one of you. Now go away and never touch or even LOOK at Rin or I. Got it?"

Len said, wrapping his arm around me. "FINE!" Tei screamed, then ran away, her groupies following her. "I love you too Len." I said, looking up at him. And for the second time that week, he kissed me.


End file.
